Defying that One Rule
by Fellest
Summary: At a Boarding School, Alviss is pushed into a series of duels over the affections of the one he likes: Rolan. He soon finds out the inner meaning behind the duels, and the family of the one he loves. Slight Utena-esque.
1. Chapter 1

**Defying that One Rule**

****_Part 1:_

_He held his Shinai [Kendo Stick] tightly within his grip, standing straight to attention. Through the mask of his Men [Kendo Helmet], he saw the opponent stepping forward. They bowed and waited. One! His palms were already sweaty. Two! He tightened his grip to stop his shaking. THREE! He attacked the opponent, swinging his Shinai to the left. The opponent stepped back and took it, pushing forward. He quickly moved away, to the side, releasing his Shinai. He beat the other away and moved his Shinai down onto the opponent's head._

"Out!"

The crowed erupted into applause, with a few whistles. Alviss took his Men off, running a hand over his brow. His opponent dropped their Shinai in spite and left for the change rooms.

"Brother did it!"

The burnet turned to see his little sister running at him, her yellow raincoat fluttering behind her. She was holding onto her yellow hat, to keep it on her head, a top her azure blue hair. She stopped in front of him and reached out her small hands: "Brother, you beat him!"

"You saw my match, Bell: I'm glad."

"Of cause."

They laughed as Alviss picked up his eight year old sister and walked over towards their friends Ginta and Jack. Their grey-red uniform quite contrast to the black and blue bogu [Kendo Uniform] that Alviss wore.

"That was great Alviss!" said Jack.

"Yeah," Ginta rose up a hand and gave him the thumbs up. "So glad that Jack and I skipped detention for this!"

Alviss chuckled: _yeah, I'm not surprised_.

As people continued to congratulate him, Alviss drifted off a little, moving his attention to the other side of the room. Standing by the door way was a passive looking young man with golden locks that went just passed his shoulders. Clothing him was a maroon red, sailor school uniform. With his looks, most of the student body thought he was a girl: cute, blonde, chip. But Alviss knew, and for a good reason…

69696969

He stayed back to practice. The room was empty, with only the sound of his Shinai banging against a wooden opponent. It echoed off the wall as he attacked again.

"_Don't work too hard, brother," Bell had said, before leaving to go back to her own dorm._

Once he stood at stance, he raised his Shinai and began to attack again, but stopped. It was that boy again, watching quietly at the door. The boy seemed so shocked when Alviss noticed him there. He smiled weakly and waved at the brunet. Alviss smiled back and returned the wave, gesturing the boy to come to him.

So he did. The boy in the dress skipped across to Alviss and smiled. "Hi there, I'm Lauren: I like your… um… _fencing_ skills?"

"It's Kendo, actually."

"Oh wow, Kendo looks really cool."

"You want to try?"

Lauren looked at him in shock. "I… I don't even know your-"

"I'm Alviss," The brunet held out a hand, and the other boy shook it with a smile. Alviss held it there for a moment more and then said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Rolan."

The other boy's eyes widened. After a moment of silence, they soften again and he smiled, "Rolan? No, I'm Lauren silly. But I would like it if you taught me how to _do_ Kendo."

"Whatever you say," Alviss smiled.

Alviss directed Lauren to stand in front of him. He then moved forward, until their bodies touched and moved his hands over Laurens; whose was on the practice Shinai. Lauren flushed furiously when Alviss spoke into his ear, "You have to have a good posture, like this-"

He moved one of his hands from Laurens, and placed it on the blonde's stomach. He pushed the stomach back, so that Lauren was standing tall. Alviss placed his hand back onto the other's and continued: "Now you need to take in a deep breath and relax, while still staring at the opponent."

Lauren breathed in and looked over at the wooden prop. Alviss asked, "Ready?" Lauren nodded.

Alviss was about to move the hands up, when someone yelled from the door, "Lauren! I've been looking EVERYWHERE! What the HELL are you doing?"

The blonde quickly moved away, from Alviss, in shock. Standing at the door was a young woman with long brown hair. She wore a male's blazer over the female school uniform. It was black with platinum white plates on each shoulder, and a cord running from one shoulder, to the zipper. It was like one of those military uniforms. Over her right eye was a black eye patch. There were many rumours going around the school as to how she got it, all of them false.

She stomped towards them.

In shock, Lauren dropped the Shinai and yelled out, "Candice!"

The young woman grabbed his wrist and started to pull him away from Alviss, towards the door. "Come along, Lauren, I've been worried about you."

As she pulled him along, Lauren faced Alviss and smiled, waving back to him. "Good bye Alviss. See you around some time."

Alviss waved back, watching the two leave. When the door finally closed, he closed his eyes and sighed: _Amazing, I was _so_ close that time. I've never been able to touch you before, but now…_ He's eyes opened in realisation: _Maybe now I have a chance…_

69696969

When they got to their room, Candice threw the blonde onto the bed and said, "Why were you there?"

Lauren hung his head and replied, quietly, "I'm sorry; I just wanted to watch a Kendo match-"

"But you can just watch me-"

"It's just…" The young woman stopped, a little taken back by the blonde's interjection. Lauren sighed, "It's nothing; I promise. I just wanted to hold up a Bamboo stick. Just once…"

"Your brother never let you hold his [Lols, double entendre]?"

Lauren shook his head: his brother was the head of the Student Council and a great Fencer, but he hadn't let Lauren duel with him since they were young. This was made worse by the fact that, one: they were four years apart, so that they spent little time around each other. And two, now that they were at boarding school, they seemed to have spent even LESS time with one another.

He flinched when he felt someone cup his face. He looked up to see Candice smile down at him. "You don't need to fight; you only need to watch me… and ONLY me."

"Yes…"

She moved down and pressed her lips against his.

696969

Alviss entered the high school building, having seen his little sister off to the primary section. He had only barely entered when he heard someone scream: "Jack!"

He looked ahead and bit his lip; there was a large mass of people. He sprinted to the crowed, thinking: _Oh no, it can't be…_

When he finally pushed his way through, he saw Jack on the ground, clenching his arm and stomach. At his sides were Ginta and Koyuki, both looking quite upset. Standing in front of them was none other then Candice. She was beaming, with her arms crossed over her chest. Hiding behind her was Lauren, clutching his school bag.

Ginta looked up at her and asked, "What did you do that for? Jack wasn't attacking you!"

"He insulted a member of the Student Council. What do you expect when you insulted me, little boy?"

The three glared up at her.

"He didn't mean to bump into you-"

"But he still did, and then had the guts to make a stupid comment."

"I didn't mean it!" shouted out Jack, in pain.

"Never the less, I still feel victimised-"

"Stop it!"

Everyone looked over at Alviss: he had his hands behind his back, to avoid showing them shaking with anger. He scolded and continued, "You shouldn't treat other students like that."

"And what are you going to do about it?"

He pointed at her and exclaimed, "You're a duellist, right? Then I'll challenge you to a match!"

Candice was silent for a moment, taken back by this sudden announcement: she hadn't been asked to a duel, in such away, since primary school. Her face softened and she smirked. "Very well: I'll take you up on that offer. It will be nice to have a real match every so often.

"This afternoon at four, then; so that _everyone_ can watch you make a fool of yourself."

She then moved away, laughing; grabbing Lauren as she went. The blonde looked back at Alviss, for a moment, before disappearing through the crowed.

Koyuki and Ginta helped their fallen friend up, who said, "You don't have to do this Alviss, I can fight my own battles now…"

He stopped when he realised that Alviss wasn't paying attention. "Alviss?"

The brunet then shook his head and smiled an apology, "Sorry, I have to go. See you guys this afternoon, okay?" He then ran off in the opposite direction.

The three looked on ahead as Koyuki asked, "What do you think is wrong with him?"

The other two just shrugged.

69696969

Alviss stopped outside, leaning against a wall to catch his breath. What was it about Lauren's expression that churned him up inside? The boy looked so sad. And why did he do it in the first place: to ask for a duel with Candice! Was it really to help his friend Jack, or was it for Lauren? He sighed: he thought, maybe if he beat Candice, he might be able to win Lauren/Rolan over! But would that actually work?

Reluctantly, he pushed away from the wall and began towards class, again. Well, he knew that this afternoon, he'll know the answer to at least _one_ of the questions!

69696969

Four o'clock couldn't have come any faster. The fencing room was packed: unlike the Kendo room, where the area is smaller and made of wood; the fencing room was more of an arena, accommodating enough room for a large audience and stage in the middle.

Candice was already atop the platform, holding a long, play rapier [type of long, thin sword]. She donned her black blazer, with a pair of matching black pants and shoes. Alviss stood on the other end, with a similar styled rapier. He, too, was wearing the school, militaristic, fencing uniform; however, he's was a deep blue, with no plates on his shoulders. He took a quick glance around and noticed that Lauren wasn't there. He stepped towards the centre of the platform, as did Candice.

She smirked and said, "Good luck, kid."

He just ghosted a smile. Standing up right, he moved a foot back, bracing a pose. She stood, unusually, erect; her arms parted like a Russian dancer. A bell rang, with Candice making the first move. She thrusted her rapier forward. Alviss blocked it, only to narrowly avoid an incoming attack from above: the girl was fast, but so was he.

He stepped to the side and blocked the attack again, this time pushing the other rapier up. The clinging of swords echoed through out the room. He pushed forward, catching his rapier on hers.

"Wow- impressive…" She muttered, trying to keep the other rapier back.

Alviss just smirked. He retracted back, only to push forward again. There were beads of sweat moving down her brow. She spat, "You think that's enough to beat me, do you?"

"Please," he mocked, "I'm just getting started!"

He attacked again. Both though vigorously, both trying to out smart the other. It wasn't just about speed and attack any more: it was about prediction.

Half way through, he noticed a particular pattern in her attacks. _Attack, block, block, attack - distraction?-, thrust, repeat…_

After she blocked his second assault, he smirked as he saw her attack. Instead of blocking, he used his quick reflexes to move to her breast side, causing her to miss her attack, and allowing him to attack her heart.

"Match!" someone called nearby.

Candice froze, Alviss's fake rapier pushed into her chest lightly, curving the blade. He smiled and moved away. "I guess that means: I win."

In a fit of rage, she fell to her knees, beating her fists into the ground. The crowed burst into applause, cheering, as Ginta, Koyuki and Jack ran up to congratulate him. He smiled and was about to say something, when the caught the image of someone's back moving through the door. The person turned and smiled, before leaving.

_Rolan…_ He thought, but didn't run after him.

Alviss headed to his room, rubbing the back of his neck. The day was long, and he will be glad when it was, officially, over. He stopped a few paces away from the room: standing next to the door was Lauren, clutching at a dark blue briefcase. The blonde looked up and gave Alviss a weak smile.

"What are you doing here? Won't Candice get mad?"

Lauren's smile faded and he turned his gaze to the ground. "She… I don't think- she doesn't really want me around anymore…"

"Why?"

"I'm just here to see how you were…" He looked up and smiled again. "I saw your match, congratulations."

"Where are you going to live now?"

Lauren's expression turned solum, as he breathed in. After a moment, he explained, "I might have to transfer to another school if there are no more rooms-"

"You can stay with me."

Lauren's eyes widened. He stuttered, "Wha- what…?"

"My room's a single, but I think the bed's big enough for the two of us; if you don't mind sharing?"

Lauren shook his head slowly. "You don't have to do that…"

"It's better then you moving away, isn't it?" Alviss smiled lightly at him.

Lauren/Rolan just stood there, still stunned by this. Seeing how serious the other boy was, he smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

_Author's Note:_

_This is my first MÄR story, yay. I can't believe there isn't more centring around Alviss and Rolan. I've only ever read TWO stories where this pairing is the central point! _

_Basically this is kind of a mixture between MÄR and Revolutionary Girl Utena (which I love so much ^_^). I don't know why, but I thought it would be cute to have Alviss having to fight for the affection of Rolan, who he's had a crush on since, who-knows-when? It was originally going to be a one-shot, but the more I thought about Utena, the bigger the story idea got._

_Just so you know, it's not going to be an Utena rip off: even though it centres around a similar style, most of it's real life type of thing. For those who don't know about Utena, here's the quick re-cap: it's about this girl [Utena] who dresses like a boy because she wants to be a prince. While in high school, she gets caught up in these series of duels with the student council. The winner gets Anthy as a girlfriend/bride. Turns out, it has something to do with her brother._

_Anyway, a lot of the Utena story [especially the duels] has a lot of supernatural, magical (even though it turns out to be an illusion) stuff in it, that I've taken out of this story. So now it's just Alviss fighting for Rolan cause he actually LIKES him, and not because he feels obliged to._

_I really hope you got all that! If not, just think of it as a story where he's trying to win the affection of the person he likes… then has to keep duelling cause others like Rolan too!_

_If you were wondering, yes: Rolan is also Lauren. I thought it be a bit of a weird switch if Rolan went around as a girl (girl's school uniform) because he was told to by Candice, only to switch to being a boy when he's with Alviss. There's a reason for it, but I'll have to explain it in another chapter: lest I give away some of the plot. Let's just say, it encourages Yaoi/Yuri ^_^_

_Fighting scenes are hard -_- Sorry if some of the info on it is dodgy, I don't normally write them!_

_Although, if you were wondering, it's M because I am using this as kind of an excuse to write a sex scene (or two) later on._

_Hopefully this might inspire some of you to write something, even if it's a crappy sex one shot!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Defying that One Rule**

****_Part 2:_

Alviss woke up with some sort of weight on him. He rubbed his eyes and looked down: splayed all over him was Rolan, who seemed quite content. The brunet moved a blonde lock out of Rolan's eyes. The light blue doona covered the blonde's white pyjamas. Rolan's warm face felt weird, but also pleasant, against Alviss's bare chest: this made him shift, his pants rubbing against Rolan's.

He took in a deep breath, moved his head down slightly, and kissed the blonde on the top of the head. His hair was soft and warm, caused by the sun shining on them through the window.

"You; passionate about anyone? Well that's a surprise."

Alviss sat up quickly in shock, Rolan following him up subconsciously. He held the blonde's back and scolded at Dorothy, who stood at the room door. Her red braids were put into a simple ponytail, which matched the colour of her shinning red dressing gown. Her arms were crossed, as she leant against the doorframe. Rolan remained asleep.

"What are you doing here, cousin?"

"Ah… don't you think of me as a sister?"

"But you're not my sister."

"We've been around each other enough to be _like_ brother and sister… right?"

Alviss just glared at her. He stiffened, as he felt Rolan stir a little, before returning back to sleep. Alviss sighed and shot a look at Dorothy. "Look; I'll explain later. Just… go away, okay?"

Dorothy giggled again before skipping away, closing the door behind her. He collapsed back onto the bed. A minute or so later, he felt the body on him stir. Rolan looked over at him with sleepy eyes. Alviss could only watch as the blonde rubbed his head, and then gasped at a realisation.

"Oh gosh, I am so sorry!"

"About what, exactly?"

"About sleeping all over you…" Rolan sat up, blushing with embarrassment. "I don't like sleeping by myself, because I get scared. So I always sleep with someone." He looked up at Alviss. "Unfortunately, I do tend to get… _close_ to the other person in the bed…"

"Because you're scared?"

Rolan paused for a moment, and then said, quietly, "Yeah…"

Alviss clasped the blonde's head and kissed him on the cheek gently. "That's okay."

Rolan looked at him and smiled warmly.

With a sigh, he remained in bed for a while as Rolan went to take a shower. After ten minutes, he sat up and looked over at the closet. He then looked over at Rolan's suitcase. Without thinking, he got up and went into the bathroom, to ask Rolan if he had his uniform with him. As soon as he opened the bathroom door, he blushed and looked away.

Rolan turned around and smiled. "Oh Alviss, did you want something?"

The brunet didn't look at him, and only mumbled, "No, sorry… I was wondering if you had clothes, other then that girl's uniform."

"Yes, don't worry about me." Seeing how nervous his _boyfriend_ was, Rolan smiled and asked, "Want to join me?"

Alviss gasped, turning an even deeper red. "No- it's alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…"

Before he left, Rolan said, "Alviss?" The brunet turned, just in time for the blonde to push their lips together. Water dripped down his hair as they stood in that position for a moment. Alviss pushed in a little, earning a quick moan from the blonde.

Alviss moved away and said, softly, "Then I'll go on ahead, and see you in class."

"Okay then…"

The brunet got dressed quickly and left.

69696969

It was five minutes till class, when Rolan came in and took his seat next to Alviss. The brunet was shocked to see that Rolan was now wearing the boy's uniform. He glanced around and asked, "Why aren't you wearing the girl's uniform?"

"You don't want me in the boy's one?"

"Well, it's not that…" He bit his lip and tried to think of how to explain what he was asking. "Most people think you're a girl. Aren't they going to be a bit suspicious when they find out you're a boy?"

There was a pause. Rolan just smiled sweetly and said, "Don't worry about that: I don't even think they'll recognise a thing."

Their teacher, Alan came in, cleared his throat and began, "Before we start, I'd like to introduce a new student: Rolan."

The blonde stood up, bowed to the class and sat back down.

"He is an exchange from another school. Now, on to English…"

Through out the lesson, Alviss threw a few glances at Rolan. The blonde just sat there, smiling as he wrote down what Alan had assigned for them. When the class was over, the teacher hurried out of the room, lest be sighted by Chaton; who was to be there for the next class.

Before Rolan left, Alviss placed a hand on his shoulder and asked, "What's going on? Why did he introduce you as a new student?"

The blonde didn't know what to say. His expression turned sad and he bit his bottom lip. "It's… just: I don't think you'll like me… if I told…" He then gave Alviss an unconvincing smile and said, "Don't worry about it, Ally." The brunet stiffened about this new pet name. "As long as _we're_ together now, right?"

As Alviss tried to comprehend what the blonde was talking about, Rolan bent forward to kiss the other, firm, on the lips. Wise to his tricks, Alviss moved away quickly, grabbed his left wrist and drew the blonde close, saying, "Don't think you can distract me again, so easily. Tell me what's going on!"

"Please Alviss, don't…"

The brunet released his boyfriend and said, "Tell me this afternoon." Alviss kissed him on the cheek and left. Rolan watched him leave the class room. He didn't know what to think.

69696969

Alviss spent most of the day in the gym. Half way through lunch, Bell came in with her lunch, and asked, "What are you doing in here, brother?"

Without looking at his sister, Alviss beat the practice dummy again and said, "I'm practicing for the tournament next term."

"But… But you said you weren't going to do it."

Alviss sighed, lowering his Shinai. He sat down, crossed legged and told her, "I don't know… I- I just couldn't go to class today is all." He stopped and thought: why did Rolan make him feel this way? The way the blonde seemed to think he could control him… Alviss shook his head and looked over at his sister. "How did you know I was here?"

Bell smiled and sat next to her brother. "I couldn't find you at lunch, so I asked Ginta and Snow and Jack, but they said they didn't know. Then I asked one of your class mates, and he said you had a bit of a fight with someone, and you ran out of the class. Then someone near us said that they heard that you went to the Kendo gym, so I came here and here you are."

"And it would seem you're right."

"Do you want lunch, brother?" She held up her neatly wrapped lunch box and smiled. "We can share if you haven't eaten anything yet."

Alviss smiled and shook his head. "Thank you, Bell, but I'm fine for the time being."

"Are you sure?" Bell looked a little worried for her brother.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay." He placed a hand on Bell's head. "What do you have today?"

She brightened up and showed him. "Meatball sandwich, potato salad and grape juice."

"Sounds like you're all set."

"Yeah!"

69696969

Rolan sat on the bed, crossed legged and pensive. He had been with Alviss for less then a day, and already things were starting to overwhelm him. He hadn't thought about another person like this before: his heart began to beat faster, and hurt, whenever he was around the brunet. With Candice, she was always in control, but with Alviss…

He shook his head: he couldn't have thoughts like that! It was against the rules! He dropped his head into his hands and then clenched his fringe: NO, he couldn't… wouldn't.

Why did Alviss react in such a way before? No one else noticed, or could've noticed! Not even Candice when it happened last time. He bit his bottom lip, thinking to himself: _Why, why do I feel like I know you? Alviss, have we met before?_

He rested his head on the pillow and drifted off. The sky was the bright orange of evening when Rolan was brought out of sleep by the shuffling of someone in the room. He rose quickly and looked over to the door. Alviss was standing there, blank faced.

Rolan smiled as the door closed. "Oh good, I thought you were angry with me-"

Alviss grabbed the blonde's wrists and pushed him into the bed. He stared down at Rolan and said, "Are you going to tell me?"

The blonde didn't know what to say. He didn't know whether he wanted to tell Alviss about everything, or not: why couldn't it be a simple as when he was with Candice. He stuttered out, "But… ah- tell you- what?"

"You're not going to, are you?" Rolan just looked up at him. "Are you?"

The blonde shook his head. "I'm sorry… I don't know what to d-"

Alviss pushed their lips together. If anything, he can stop Rolan from lying, for the time being. Rolan's eyes widened by the sudden pain in his heart. Why was he feeling this way? He didn't… _like_ Alviss… did he? He'd never felt this way when Candice kissed him. Or anyone else for that matter… There was another occasion, though: once…

But before the blonde could reflect on it further, Alviss pulled away and continued to stare at him. With a sigh, he gave in and rose from Rolan, taking his hands from the wrists. "This isn't the time; is it...?"

"No, I guess not."

"Maybe tomorrow… I'm too tired right now…"

Alviss plopped onto the bed, with his legs dangling over the side, and stayed that way. He closed his eyes and remained silent; his breathing being the only sound heard. Rolan sat up and spent a moment looking at his boyfriend.

After a while, he asked, "Do you want me to give you massage or something?"

Without opening his eyes, Alviss smiled and said, "Alright then."

_Author's Note:_

_A little shorter then the other one, I must admit. I didn't want to go straight into the next fight. That's in the next chapter. But I won't tell you who's fighting next ^_^_

_Oh, and I forgot to mention (in the last chapter): Rolan's girly name, Lauren, is a pun of how you pronounce Rolan in Japan! Okay, not my original idea, per sea: there's this MÄR site (__.net__), it's half Español, and they tend to write Rolan the way that the Japanese pronounce it. At first - being the blonde that I am - didn't know why they were doing it, until it dawned on me, and I was like: oh yeah! So there we go: Rolan's name sounds like a girl's one in Japan ^_^_

_Also, one of my canon (non-canon) things is that Bell is Alviss's little sister, with Dorothy often related to them somehow, for the sake of it: often as a cousin. I also have Dorothy mention how close they are: I'm going to reflect on how much later on._

_Also: be cautious of Rolan's behaviour and shows of affection! In Utena, the character Anthy often did things as a way to appease her prince. Rolan's show of affection is pretty much the same thing, for almost the same reason. However, unlike Utena, I put him questioning his feelings earlier then Anthy did (it took her three to four seasons, I think)._

_If you have any questions on this story [no, you don't actually need knowledge about Utena, it's just a starting point for me], don't hesitate to PM or review me. _


End file.
